The Hiei Diaries
by sailor-z-360
Summary: The quiet one has lots to say. He can say them, but not outloud... he fights and he protects... but what eles is he protecting?
1. I

Disclamir: I do not have not and most likely will not own yu-gi-oh (if I did 1.why would I be writing 'fanfiction' 2. If I did I would at least be able to afford a pay servies on fanfiction.net. But since I don't and I am not rich. One would think that I would not need to do the disclamir. Problem is. I do... question... is that an accual rule? Just wondering.  
  
Anyways heres the story!

* * *

_February 6, 1860  
  
I never really thought about writing. Now that I killed my 'family' I have nothing more to do. No one ever listend to me when they were still alive. I supose no one ever will. I have been away from anything living for three weeks now. I am lonely but I do not miss my 'family' why I even call them that I shall never know. My name is Hiei.  
  
Why I am writing I shall never know. I guess I need something to do when I'm not pick-pocketing or stealing food. Since I have nothing better to do all tell you my lifes story. And how I ended up killing my family.  
  
I was born on an island of ice apparitions. I am known as 'the forbidn one' I was born a male of a race of females. Just to let you know. That is not good. At all.  
  
My mother mated with a fire apparition. My father, my pain, my suffering. Because of him I live. I should not live. But I have to much will to live. Such a curse. Such a horrible curse. Anyways, I have a twin. Her name is Yukina. She and I share the same blood red eyes. She deserves a better brother then me. A much better brother then me. I look down at my mothers tear. The tear she cried for me... me and my sister. She should not have wasted the tear on me. My mother is dead. They killed her for loving. Not a very good reason to kill someone. I do not blame her for my life. My father is to blame. He never stood up for my mother. He was never there. I think he is dead. Even if he wasn't I wouldn't waste my time looking. I hate him.  
  
My mothers best friend was orderd to throw me off the island. She did but I do not blame her. Her tears were enough to show that she hated the fact she had to. Either that or Yukina would also be thrown over. She wouldn't have been able to surive the fall. She was born frail, yet strong... her body strong, yet weak, would not survie the impact. I live because of Rina, my mothers best friend. She rapped me in protected rappings. She told me to come back and get my revenge on the ones who hated one for no reason. She said I have to live. So I do.  
  
After I was thrown off some demon thiefs picked me up. My 'family' They taught me to steal. I stayed with me tell I was five. But once I reached the class A level... they wanted to kill me too. So I took my long sword and killed them all. Weak fools they were.  
  
So now I am here. They have been gone three weeks I am now six. I have been so since February 1. I must go now. I am hungry. There is a small settelment near the river of which I sit by. Why I am telling you I shall never know. Maybe I will right back. I like to write... helps pass the amazingly slow time. Just like sleeping, and star gazing. It is noon bythe suns posstion. Time for lunch. I have to be moving for a few days looking for a new settlement. I have to burn this one. They plan to look for the ice apparitions seeking there tears. I would just let them... but my sister is one of them. My sister does not deserve what they do. I shall burn. My main food sorce shall be gone but there Is another one five days down the river. Hopefully I will not have to kill them off. From what they see I am a simple parentless child demon. Idiots. They think I am just a fire apparition. Though I am half ice apparition I cannot use their powers. But that doesn't matter. To be half ice apparition must mean you have a sister or was born with a sister.  
  
The truth is my mother isn't the only woman who got pregnat from mating with a fire apparition, my father did not get that women pregnat though. It was another fire apparition. The mother was killed like my mom though. The other half fire apparition was born female. She gets to stay for a while more. But from the looks of it.  
  
Anyways I must be off. My sister needs to be saved before she needs to be well... saved._


	2. II

Disclmir: I don't own yu yu hakusho. Oh and last chapter I said I don't own yugioh. As I do not own that either I ment I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Anyways on with the show!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
None sniffsniff

* * *

_February 28, 1890  
  
Hello. I do not know why or how I found you. I was just running by the spot I last wrote in you and happen to pick you up. You aren't to damaged. It's best if I didn't lose you. I do not want any to see what I write in you, so I guess your stuck.  
  
I am writing as if you where a person I was talking too. I havn't talked to anyone for three weeks. I learned my sister's name. I want to see my sister... I want to make sure she's not hurt. Her name is Yukina. I Have been looking for the island of which I fell since I learned her name when I burned the village... I must see her... I must!  
  
I am going to try another tactic. I am going to seek the Jagan. I will not Write untill I do. So I might as well write as much as I can before I leave. I will describe myself though... might as well let you know that which you can't see.  
  
I have Black hair... it kind of stands striaght up. My eyes are almond shaped with Blood Red Eyes. My Black hair has been discribed as 'Brakeing the Law of Gravity' since my hair goes up, but does not come down. I have this odd white starburst in the middle of all this Black, my Bangs have to strands of white on either side. The only part of my hair that's normal, is the back, where it des not Stand up.  
  
I am short, I am 5'2. I suppose I will not grow any larger so I should be happy. It has been 30 years since I last wrote, I am now 36. I wear black, most the time. Occasionally I wear other dark colors. Today however I wore the same ting I almost always wear. Black, baggy pants, with three white belts, My katana at my side, a Black robe the reaches between my ankels and my knees. A white scraf, sash, thingy is around my neck. My pants seem to fuse with my solid black shoes.  
  
Now that I told you what I look like. Maybe all tell you what you look like. You are a hard back, thick journal. Many pages, most yellow because I left you out so long. Your color is an odd one... I can't place it. You look like any other old book. Except most old books are written in and I barly filed two pages. Well all write when I find where I can get a Jagan. And this time I'm taking you with me._

* * *

well i hope your happy. no one has reviewed yet so REVIEW! 


End file.
